


Kiss of Death

by badsunflower



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Original Fiction, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badsunflower/pseuds/badsunflower
Summary: Part 1 of me posting all the pieces I've written for my creative writing class. This one's got fangs lmao
Kudos: 1





	Kiss of Death

Caleb collapsed on his bed, gasping for air, begging the oxygen passing his parted lips to reach his brain. He felt his consciousness fading slowly in and out as his vision whirled, making strange shapes on the ceiling above him. Caleb felt… wrong. An uncomfortable heat prickled across his body, radiating outward from the right side of his neck. His neck throbbed with a dull ache. He pressed his palm against his neck, trying to recall what had happened the night before. 

He remembered how stressed he had been about his residency at the hospital in the last week and had decided to blow off some steam by bar hopping. He remembered spotting the most beautiful stranger across the dance floor at what was probably the 5th or 6th club he visited. He had sharp, magnetic eyes that somehow glowed a cool silver in the dim light of the club. He focused intently on Caleb, holding his gaze so tightly that Caleb didn’t even notice the stranger walk across the floor to meet him. Had he walked? Or floated? He remembered the way the stranger touched his skin, placing a chilled hand gently on the side of his neck. He remembered leaving the club with the stranger and following obediently as he was led to a dark alley out back, the alcohol swimming in his head blurring his vision and his will. He remembered the stranger pushing him up against the rough brick of the club’s exterior and kissing him, placing his left hand on Caleb’s hip, his right hand cradling the back of Caleb’s head to protect it from the brick. It felt… different, to say the least. Meeting this stranger felt, fated. This is where Caleb was meant to be, at least, the touch of the stranger’s skin against his own made it feel that way. Lastly, he remembered the stranger gently tipping his head to the side and feeling a sharp pain in his neck, followed immediately by a rush of euphoria, unlike anything he had experienced before, flowing through his body like warm honey, and then his senses dulling to a comfortable blackness.

How had he gotten home? That part of the night was lost to him entirely. Caleb shook his head, losing his train of thought as his focus was taken over by the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the incessant beating of his heart echoing in dull _thuds._ Caleb screwed his eyes shut as the prickling over his skin began to intensify into a sting. Was he dying? How cruel a fate it would be for him to meet his end this way, frightened and alone, after having spent his whole life working to save the lives of others. Caleb let out a choked sob, every nerve in his body was firing at once, signaling to his brain that something was very, _very_ wrong. It was excruciating.

Then his heart stopped. The once-ceaseless pulsing of blood through his veins silenced, and his skin went numb. His mouth felt full. Half crawling, Caleb dragged himself to the bathroom, steadying himself with a hand on the sink. He reached up with his free hand and opened his mouth, pulling back his top lip, revealing a newly distended set of fangs. Caleb touched one, clumsily pricking his finger on the knife point of the canine. No blood flowed to the surface of the wound. Caleb stared desperately at his faded reflection, and he watched the colour drain from his skin, his once warm, dark complexion now cast over with a pale ash. 

He was so cold.

He clambered into the shower and placed a shaky hand on the faucet, turning on the hot water and letting it run down his granite-cold body, soaking his clothes, and splashing out of the shower door onto the tiles. A sound caught Caleb’s attention, and he turned off the water to listen closer. It was a heartbeat… but definitely not his own. The sound was paired gradually by the intoxicating scent of hot copper. It called to him, from somewhere in the distance, begging him to follow it. Caleb focused on the smell and felt a nauseating _yank_ in the pit of his stomach. He was hungry. Starving. Ravenous.

Carnivorous.


End file.
